


I Just Want You Next to Me

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt's POV, Humor, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Short & Sweet, but in a cute funny way, they're soft idiots for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Jaskier, I have not seen you in so long, you look good. Happy.” the silver haired professor, Linus, says as he claps Jaskier on the back.“Indeed, it’s been far too long. And might I say professor, you’re like a fine wine, you only get better with age.”Is Jaskier seriously flirting with another man in front of him?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 362





	I Just Want You Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> got this cool prompt on tumblr: what about them going back to oxenfurt and jaskier meets one of his old profs who he had a Major Crush on and who is now even more of a silver fox and he is completely heart eyes and flirtatious and geralt is Jealous (pre or post relationship idk you pick)
> 
> and i tried lool hope y'all like it!!

It’s only by chance that they’re in Oxenfurt. At least that’s what Geralt tells Jaskier. The truth is that Jaskier has been mentioning the place far too often, sighing with longing, and Geralt understands. Knows that it’s time to visit it, as a thank you for Jaskier always travelling with him. That, and he also really loves making Jaskier smile.

It worked, because Jaskier can’t wipe the smile off his face, probably feeling right at home in the big, artistic city. It’s a contagious energy, and even Geralt is loosening up, a hidden smile not so hidden as he looks at Jaskier.

“We’re going to have so much fun.” Jaskier says excitedly, grabbing Geralt’s hand and pulling him along.

“Hm.”

It is fun. But then again, when Jaskier’s around, Geralt tends to have a good time wherever they may go. Still, seeing him in his natural element, only makes him love Jaskier even more. Delighting in watching the man join other musicians in singing a jaunty tune. Or Jaskier pulling a begrudging Geralt into a dance in the middle of the loud streets. 

The city feels alive with music and sounds and _people_. It’s a sight like no other, and no one even seems to bat an eye at the Witcher in their midst. It feels good, to experience this with Jaskier. Feels right.

They’re walking down a street; Jaskier happily playing his lute and Geralt right behind him enjoying the view, when Jaskier suddenly stops. Geralt almost walking into him, but managing side step him, “ _What_?”

“Professor Linus!” Jaskier practically screams and runs to the older man to hug him. Which Geralt has no problems with. Jaskier is friendly to a fault, and Geralt is used to such things by now. Until he sees the twinkle in Jaskier’s blue eyes, a twinkle that since they’ve been together has only directed at Geralt.

“Jaskier, I have not seen you in so long, you look good. Happy.” the silver haired professor, _Linus_ , says as he claps Jaskier on the back.

“Indeed, it’s been far too long. And might I say professor, you’re like a fine wine, you only get better with age.”

Is Jaskier seriously flirting with another man in front of him? 

“Please, I’m not your professor anymore, call me Linus.” 

“Ah yes, well-” Jaskier starts saying until he notices Geralt glaring at them, his arms crossed, “ _Linus_ , this is my wonderful travelling companion, Geralt of Rivia.”

“What a wonderful pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard great things about you, and I thank you for keeping Jaskier safe in all your travels.” Linus says, nodding at Geralt.

“He can protect himself just fine.”

“Yes, but he does have a tendency to get himself in trouble from what I recall.”

“Ha ha, well. That’s all in the past. I can behave perfectly fine nowadays. Right Geralt?”

Geralt snorts unable to stop himself and can feel Jaskier’s withering eyes on him. 

“I will pretend to believe you, do not worry. I really must be going now, my wife is waiting for me.”

“Of course professor-”

“ _Linus._ ” the man good naturedly interrupts Jaskier.

“-Linus. It was lovely to meet you again. Thank you for still being your wonderful self.” Jaskier finishes, and hugs his old professor once again. Geralt nods at the man as a goodbye, and Linus just smiles and waves.

As soon as the professor is gone Geralt and Jaskier talk at the same time, “You _like_ him.” and “Did you have to be so grumpy?”

Jaskier’s looking at him, probably trying to read something in his expression and, “Are you _jealous_?”

“You were flirting with him.”

Jaskier starts walking again and plucking at his lute, losing himself in memories as he speaks, “Oh well, you know how it is. I was young and he was eloquent and soft-spoken, I had a little crush on him, as one often does. A bite of the forbidden fruit and all that. And he’s even better now, I couldn’t help myself. Some people actually do get more attractive with age, who knew?” 

“Jaskier.” Geralt grunts, grabs Jaskier’s arm and turns him around. Softly. Never forcefully, no. It’s Jaskier’s choice to let himself be turned around or not. Which he does, with a fond look in his eyes.

“Nothing ever happened, it was just a silly little crush. Besides, I only have eyes for you. You know that.” Jaskier cups Geralt’s face and pulls him in for a quick kiss. “You’re cute when you’re jealous though. Shame it doesn’t happen often.”

“ _Funny._ ” Geralt kisses his lips again just as quick, and then kisses his forehead.

“I tend to think so at least.” Jaskier winks, and starts walking down the street again, Geralt’s hand in his, “Also I know you think I didn’t realize that this _coincidence_ trip, isn’t a coincidence at all. But I do know. So thank you for bringing me here, it means a lot Geralt.”

That wasn’t in Geralt’s plans at all. It was supposed to be a nice gesture of his love that went unnoticed by Jaskier. 

Oh well.

“Anything for you.” he says, bringing Jaskier’s hand to his lips and kissing it tenderly. Geralt just wants him to be happy, right next to him, and he’ll do anything for that to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
